Heart Throb
by aicornduong
Summary: Yoh and Horo are going to have fun. They drag short-tempered Ren along with them to try-out for a Romeo and Juliet play, the director agrees and has Yoh rewrite the play a bit. But as to Ren and Horo, they have no idea what they're getting into... Humor
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is still in the shaman world, but their attending school right now. They're in the middle of the first round where they battle, but right now, they all have a break because they aren't paired for a fight yet. This should be a RenXHoro story. This is a short intro for my story, read and review, please kay thanks! I know the summary there didn't make sense, so let me retype it here:**

**Yoh and Horohoro are going to have fun. They drag the short-tempered Ren along with them to try-out for a Romeo and Juliet play, the director accepts and has Yoh rewrite the play slightly. Little to Ren and Horo knowledge, they have no idea what they're getting themselves into...**

_**B-bmp...**_

"This is dumb."

"No it's not! It's supposed to be fun. Ready Yoh?"

"Ready."

"Seriously dumb."

"Oh shut up."

"Why don't you make me?"

"Guys, guys. Calm down."

"Next!"

"That's us." Horohoro said. "Here! We're auditioning for three different parts, but if one of us doesn't get it, we're out. Is that alright?"

"So you're going for three separate parts, but you want to be in the play together, am I correct?"

"That's right." Yoh said. "I'm going for Juliet."

Everybody stared at him.

"What?"

"I'm playing for Paris!" the Ainu interrupted. "And he's going for Romeo."

Horohoro gestured at Ren, who couldn't believe what was happening.

"Alright." the director said. "Umm... Let's start with you. Asakura Yoh, am I correct?"

"Yeah." the Shaman said. "Romeo, Romeo, where art thou Romeo?"

Ren's eye twitched slightly at the thought of them actually getting the parts.

"Hmm... I see potential, but not as the part of Juliet, I'm afraid." the director said. "What do you think of getting the part of Mercutio?"

"Alright!" Yoh cheered.

"Now... Usui Horohoro?"

"That's me!" the snowboarder said, raising his hand. "But Juliet, he is but a Montague! Why not marry me instead?"

"Good! good! Now for... Tao Ren, playing for the part of Romeo?"

"Juliet, thou art the scourge of humans and must be slayed." he said.

"..."

Ren made a triumphant smile as he knew that he would fail in getting the part.

"EXCELLENT!"

He face-faulted.

"You have inspired me, my Romeo." the director said. "I think that I shall have the play of Romeo and Juliet, however, it has occured to me that you might do better to rewrite the play according to who is playing each character and how. I shall give you the outline of the original story and you may rewrite the script as long as the other characters agree."

"Great." Yoh said.

"Here are the outlines, if you have any rewritten parts, I'll have you meet up with the rest of the cast when you come and talk to me about it." the director said. "I'm your Drama teacher and the director for this play, Dr. Thespian."

"How ironic." Ren said, taking the script.

He held it as if it contained a disease.

"Just as ironic as to how you are a Taoist, just like your last name." Horohoro said.

The violet haired shaman turned his death-like glare at the elder.

"My last name is BECAUSE of the fact that our family started out as Taoists and I chose to follow the same religion. It is my choice, not merely coincidence." Ren bit back, then he lowered his voice.. "It's also ironic as to how your hair is blue and you happen to be an ice shaman."

With that argument started, they began bickering and Yoh smiled and moved them out of the room.

"Thank you very much Dr. Thespian. We'll be at rehersal tomorrow." he said. "Mwe hehe. Come on you guys, you do this all the time."

After the audition, the three of them went to Yoh's house to play around with the script a bit and hang out. Ren had skimmed the script and was filtering throught the suggestions that Horohoro and Yoh tossed at him.

"You know, I really don't wanna die." Yoh said. "It's like, all the important characters in the story die."

"Pfft. Come on, all three of us die in the original." Horohoro said.

"I think the dying was the best part, although I poisoned myself." Ren said.

"Not to mention that I die along with you." Horohoro said.

"Hey, I die before any of you." Yoh said. "Don't be complaining before I do."

Ren sighed.

"Why did you drag me into this?" he asked.

"I thought it would be fun." Horohoro said. "Besides Romeo, Juliet also happened to be my sister."

"Why the hell would I give a care?" Ren said. "It's just your sister who happens to be smarter than you. What? She likes me or something?"

"Go ask her that." the snowboarder said. "I don't know myself. When I asked her, it's always, 'you don't need to know' or something along those lines."

"Pfft. She's too young.: the Tao said. "And her hair is blue. Just like yours."

"Why is blue hair so bad?"

"Like how no person who can see ghosts be bad, no person with blue hair can be completely smart."

With that, they began the usual bickering and left Yoh to sigh.

"Same as always."

And yet, not even he knew that always would be a thing of the past when unexpected changes came upon the two.

**All it takes for me to update is two people to like this story and want to continue reading. Review and I'll update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I've never really read the Romeo and Juliet play, but I know a few things about it, like the key parts. If these weren't in the actual play, I hope you can forgive me, but you also have to remember. This is a rewrite. Thank you my two reviewers! Now I update for you! I noticed that one of you is the famous mankinfan I've heard about! Thank you for reviewing!**

_"You are the morning sun, rising over the earth to shine on the land."_

_"Romeo, dear Romeo, we shall be together at last!"_

_"This elixir with put you in a death like state. You will cease to breath, your heart will slow, and your skin shall pale as the dead."_

_"Die Tybalt, for killing Mercutio."_

"Excellent! I enjoy how emotionless you are when you speak of death." Dr. Thespian said. "Although, it seems you don't portray emotion at all. Juliet, my Juliet. You did a wonderful job! Now, tomorrow we'll finish the run through of the actual play and then you can edit the script as you like."

Pirika giggled and nodded as she was praised by the Drama teacher.

_Because I can portray my love to him so openly when I'm Juliet! It's like we're really lovers._

"Paris, you were wonderful." the director said. "Interferring with their love almost every waking moment. Perfect!"

Horohoro smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

_Only because Pirika deserves more than that Emo bastard. _

"Thank you Mercutio, that was your last scene. Your portrayal of death was absolutely wonderful." the Drama teacher said. "I'll see you at the rewrite meeting."

"Mwe hehe." Yoh giggled, smiling.

_I just fell asleep...It was nothing._

"And thank you for being my emotionless Romeo. Although, we have to rewrite the script to make that look good."

Ren turned his glare at the floor, ignoring his praise as he thought to himself.

_Horohoro's an idiot for dragging me in here. I have better things to do than be an idiot in what they call "love."_

"You're dismissed!"

Ren tossed off the ridiculous clothes he was forced to wear as Romeo as soon as the dissmissal was called and walked out shirtless, grabbing his top along with his backpack on the way out. The girls who had saw him blushed deeply and turned away as he left hastily. All except Pirika, of course.

"Come on Piri, we're going to Yoh's house." Horohoro said, also tossing off his garments. He was, however, wearing a shirt underneath, so Pirika was grateful as the other girls were disappointed when they headed to the locker rooms.

"Coming nii-chan!" Pirika said. She had finished changing already and went to follow the three to Yoh's place to toss around ideas again.

Ren of course, didn't bother putting on his shirt and hung it across his shoulder while he walked, staring into the fluffy, white clouds. The younger Ainu had problems looking away from the Chinese shaman's tattooed back while he bickered with her older brother, still staring upward into the skies.

"You suck as Romeo." Horohoro said. "An- OW!"

"I didn't intend to be a good actor." Ren said, putting away his threatening kwan dao. "You dragged me into this without my consent. Besides, you as Paris means you're fighting for your sister's love. It doesn't make sense so you don't have the right to call me an insufficient actor."

"We should bring that up during the rewrite meeting." Yoh said, opening the front door. "Here, welcome, welcome. Just remember to take your shoes off. Anna will kill me if she finds dustprints on the floor."

"Alright. I got it." the snowboarder said.

They all sat around the dining table, Ren looking through the script with Yoh and Horohoro while Pirika continually switched glances between her script and Ren.

"I don't want to drink poison." Ren drawled. "It seems too cowardly for the type of character that I portray."

"You think going out by stabbing yourself is better?" Pirika asked. "I commit suicide right after I see you dead."

"Much better. Very much so."

"Man, Ren. You're Emo to the max." Horohoro said. "Stabbing? Come on."

"Whatever." Ren said. "Just as Emo as you are an idiot."

"So you're really Emo?"

"You just confirmed your idiocy."

"It's true." Yoh added.

The brunette was playing around with the character traits while the two began their daily tradition to verbally fight.

_What if Paris didn't want Juliet? Maybe we could switch those two parts to make it fit for Horohoro. Then he wouldn't really be competing for Pirika._

He scribbled a few things out and wrote things in.

_But then, if we switched Pirika and Horohoro's character traits, then wouldn't Horohoro want Ren and Ren want Horohoro? Then Pirika would want Horohoro too._

The Asakura looked over at the two who were currently arguing.

_I guess it could work... but they would probably both kill me. Let's go for something different then. Besides, that would make Pirika want Horohoro and that's not what we need in the play._

He played around with the script a bit and then stopped to take a break when Ren and Horohoro got physical with their argument. Horohoro was definately going to lose since it was his snowboard against Ren's kwan dao.

"Hey, hey. We're not here to argue."

They both turned their glares at him, then sat down, putting away their weapons with a huff.

"So what have you decided to do? I saw you playing with the script, so..." Pirika said.

"Eh, I'll discuss it at the meeting." Yoh said. "It's not that big."

_It actually is, you just don't need to know. Probably would get mad at me if I said I had Pirika compete with her own brother for Ren and had her lose to Horohoro._

"So we'll all meet back on the meeting Monday?" Horohoro asked.

"Since I have an important part. I'll have to be at the audition tomorrow." Ren spat bitterly. "Otherwise my grades will inconspicuously drop. Or so that he threatened."

"Alright. I already died, so I don't have to appear tomorrow. I have all day afterschool to do homework." Yoh said. "I'll see you guys in the hallways."

Ren stood up, gave his goodbyes, and headed home, Horohoro following the suit just as Anna got home. Pirika grabbed her shoes and waved goodbye to Anna as she left and the Kyoya waved her off, going into the house to greet her fiance.

"Yoh?" she asked icily.

The brunette flinched as he turned to her.

"Yes Anna?"

"Are these dustprints on the floor?"

**How did you like my ending? Funny? Please review, again, I'm aiming for at least two reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have decided to make this the first in my four story series. Heart Throb, Heart Ache will be second, Heart Break is the third, and the last one is to be decided. This is a short chap, but bear with me, I'm having slight writer's block. **

**Loving Monday: Alright! Thank you for reviewing! Yesh, I didn't even notice I had six reviews already -dizzy- **

**Retsu: Thanks for pointing that out. I don't have a beta to catch these kinds of things, so it's kinda difficult. You learn later that the auditorium they rehearse at is in their school. Usually that's they way I write some or most of my chapters so you don't really have much of what's going on besides your imagination. Thanks for your constructive critism, I really appreciate it. I've taken your ideas into account. It's actually been fifth grade since I last read the play, so a little refreshing might do me some good. True, emo doesn't have to be capitalized, but the way I think it is usually the way it comes down, right or wrong. I haven't really gone over chapter 2 either, so I must have missed that.**

**Mankinfan: Don't worry! Lyserg shall come! Sometime. Someday :P**

"Tch."

"You're going home, no matter what you do or say. We need you to take care of this for us. Besides, it's only a few days. Mom is gone and she'll be back Monday night in over there, so bear with me. I don't really want to send you to China."

"So why don't you do it? Go and take care of ojii-san? Does it specifically have to be me?"

"Err... I have things to do."

"Things? Specifically what things?"

"Things that little boys like you shouldn't know about until you're older."

"Who are you calling little?!"

"You, ototou."

"I dislike you at this moment. Is this really that important?"

"You'll love me later and yes. Besides, you haven't talked to Dad in a while. He's been wanting to talk to you. Jeez, questions, questions."

"I'm being abused by both my father and my sister in one action. The irony."

"And I also have been abused by father and we got over that, but you're too young to do anything to me. So right now, I will abuse" emphasis on 'abuse' "my power and get you on this plane. Have fun and remember to call. Careful when Dad starts destroying the Go table, Mom just go a new one. Spar with him a little after playing to cool him off. I know that you're going to win and give him that smirk of yours."

"Eh? But what about-"

"Everything's on the plane. Bye!" Jun said.

"Onee-chan!!" Ren yelled.

Right when Jun shoved him in, the exit closed and locked while the boarding ladder pulled away. The younger Tao watched as his sister waved him off through the window, an innocent smile on her face. He sighed and shook his head. He could never defeat his sister when it came to doing favors.

"Damn it. I can never turn her down. Sisters..." he said. "I might as well get comfortable... Somebody get me a bottle of milk!"

--

"Where's Ren?" Pirika asked. "Wasn't he going to come with us to Yoh's house today?"

"His sister called me and said something came up that he had to take care of." Horohoro said. "Man, on a Saturday too. What the heck could he be doing? Well, you can't change what you can't change. It's probably more important than the play if he has to fly all the way back to China."

The elder Ainu sighed out of the blue.

_What is he doing? I'm going crazy here._

They knocked on the door to Yoh's house and Anna opened the door, the usual frown set on her face as she saw Horohoro, but it lightened unnoticably when she found Pirika waving at her from behind him. She turned around into the house and let them in.

"Yoh, Horohoro is here." Anna called. "He's watching TV in the living room."

The snowboarder smiled and nodded, taking off his shoes and heading into the house. Pirika stood at the door, waiting for Anna to come back.

"Anna?" she asked. "Do you want to go shopping with me? Since it's September, I think it's about time I go look for Horohoro's birthday present."

"Mmm." Anna said. "I'll get my bag and we can go. We'll have to meet up with Jun and Tamao later. They wanted our help with something."

Inside the boys were studying the script once again as the girls left and Yoh sighed as he flopped backwards. He was tired of thinking.

"You know, this isn't easy." he said. "It's killing me just sitting here."

"It's a romance Yoh. It kills all who aren't girls. I wonder what got me into this." Horohoro said. "I don't wanna go after my sister. What do you think I should do Mercutio?"

"You do remember that Pirika was the one who got you interested right? And I heard Anna is going to be Rosaline... so if I don't die or want to die, it's inevitable that I have to fit her in the plot so I marry her." Yoh said. "Otherwise I'd be training night and day fighting for life and limb after the play."

"Okay... Maybe we should put this down on a different piece of paper so we can rewrite the script later." the Ainu said. "Ren would probably make this go much easier if he were here. It's so difficult.

_Ren..._

**_B-bmp_**

"That sounds good." his friend said. "By the way, where's Ren anyways?"

"Somewhere in China. I don't know." Horohoro said absently.

_Should I care?_

--

"Ren-kun?"

"Yes grandfather?"

"What happened to your sister?"

Ren twitched slightly at remembering how he was shoved onto the plane.

_She owes me. Big time._

"She had things to do." the violet haired Tao said.

"Ren! Do you want to play Go with Papa?" En asked.

His son looked at him, the usual ferocity in his eyes directed at his father.

_Careful when Dad starts destroying the Go table, Mom just got a new one. Spar with him a little after playing to cool him off._

Ren gave the smirk that his sister had expected and turned to his father.

"You're on, old man."

--

"So what should we do? I know that I can't be paired with my sister, and you have to go with Anna..." Horohoro said. "Ah, this is hard."

"Why don't we make it so that me, Ren, and Benvolio go to the Capulet ball because Mercutio liked Rosaline instead of Romeo?" Yoh suggested. "That way it would work for me."

"Then what about me?" Horohoro said.

The brunette thought and the first thing that came to his mind was Horohoro and Ren arguing.

_That could work..._

But before the Asakura could state what was on his mind, Horohoro's oracle bell rang.

"What? At the worst of times too." the Ainu complained. "Nine PM, two days from now on Monday, September 22. Your opponent is blahblahblahblah. Jeez..."

"You have a match on Monday?" Pirika asked, taking off her shoes. "Alright! I'll have you training from morning till afternoon. So you don't lose again..."

Horohoro dropped in dead faint. All that thinking got him tired, and the thought of being trained right after just knocked him out. Yoh smiled with a slight sigh.

_This might not be as hard as I thought. I just have to put two and two together..._

**This chapter is basically just a build up on what's going to happen next. Nothing much, but it's not nothing. I hope you enjoyed reading, I will try to incorperate Lyserg into the next chapter along with Chocolove okay? I've gotten my two reviews for the last chapter, and I want two more please! Then I'll update whenever I feel like I've met the expectations of Retsu. This chapter didn't really have much to do with the original Shakespear play, but I'm pretty sure the next one will.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So it's the day of the rewrite meeting (AKA Monday) and everybody can have their say in any suggestions that the kids throw around. Everybody who was there anyway... To those like Horohoro, Ren, and Pirika who couldn't make it, the director will tell them about the new script and give them the rewrite. The original play isn't very much after this, so if you were in it for the original, I suggest you leave. This whole story was a rewrite, so I don't know why you're reading it if so.**

**MankinFan: Yes, it is a bit of an AU. Should I put that in the summary, or do you guys find it unneccessary now?**

At the meeting...

"So, I think that we should have Romeo and his friends attend the Capulet ball, not for Romeo's sake, but for Mercutio's desire to see Rosaline and Romeo to have a chance to meet someone new." Yoh said.

"All in favor?" Dr. Thespian asked.

"I." the group chanted.

"All opposed?"

"..."

"So that will be an idea to be rewritten." the director said, taking it down on notepaper.

"At the ball, Romeo doesn't fall for Juliet, but someone very close to her. Would Paris be okay?" the brunette asked.

"All in favor?"

This answer was slightly hesitant, but it came.

"I." the group said.

"All opposed?"

"..."

"Another idea to be rewritten, however, that is a very big plot twist. Will you be able to rewrite the script while incorperating everybody else's thoughts?" the Drama teacher asked.

"It's no problem. I know what to do." Yoh said. "Just give me a copy of that sheet of paper and consider it done."

Nodding, Dr. Thespian gave him the paper before turning to the rest of the cast.

"Alright, Yoh will tell us when he is done with the rewritten script so we can rehearse for it the next day. I don't care when you come, as long as you come on the days I call you and don't come theey days I say don't come." he said. "Dismissed!"

The shaman fighter sighed as he stood up. He headed home with Anna, the silence peaceful. When they arrived at the front door, they pulled off their shoes and found Pirika and Horohoro in the living room, they were waiting to greet them. The elder of the two having his little sister nurse his black eye.

"Hey guys!" Horohoro said.

"Hey you." the brunette replied. "How was the fight?"

"It was good. A got hit here and there, but I won!" the ice shaman said. "How was the meeting?"

"Nothing much. Changes here and there about what they didn't like about the script." Yoh said.

He was eyeing Anna so she wouldn't give anything away, and to his surprise...

"Ah. Not a lot was changed. Most of the actors loved the real play." she said. "Yoh. Get to rewriting it. I want to rehearse at latest, the day after tomorrow."

"Alright, alright." Yoh said. "I'll get right to it."

"We'd better head home ourselves seeing that you're home now." Pirika said. "We'll see you on Wednsday then."

She stood up her beaten older brother and they smiled.

"Bye Yoh, bye Anna." they said.

The lazy shaman and his fiancee waved them off and closed the door behind them. Yoh turned to the Kyoya, rubbing the back of his head.

"Thanks Anna." he said. "I don't know what would have happened if they knew how I was going to change up the script."

"Whatever." Anna said, lying down to watch TV. "Just hurry up and finish up the script. I'll give you a break later to make dinner in half an hour and eat."

Yoh smiled lightly and sighed, the predictions he had of his own future didn't seem very forgiving.

_I'd better enjoy one of my last days of living...Ren's probably going to kill me if he know I rewrote it._

--

"How was your trip Renny-chan?"

"Don't call me that! After what I went through..." Ren said. "I was tortured enough this weekend."

"Oh?" Jun asked. "I thought you would have fun. Father is much nicer now."

Her younger brother twitched slightly.

"It wasn't very enjoyable due to the fact that he tried to smother me once again. Not to mention he destroyed the next Go board. I survived, but not without a scratch." The Chinese shaman said, wincing at the pain in his leg. "Aside from that, it's not what I wanted to say. What were you doing that forced me to fly to China? Surely it had to be significant."

The smile that his sister left him with confused him to no end when he took a chance at trying to read her face.

"It's something little boys like you don't need to know about until you were older." his sister said.

Ren looked at her, his fierce glare thoughtful. Click, click, click. A light blush dusted his cheeks as a line of illustrations emptied the rest of his thoughts out of his head.

"Unbelievable..." he said, looking at her. "Y-you..."

"What?" Jun asked. "Ren?"

He was lost in his own train of thoughts, many he didn't want to see that were induced from her vague words. Ren couldn't take the images of his own mind and collapsed from the heat rushing to his face.

"Tao Jun? What happened to Tao Ren?" Pyron asked, putting down the baggage.

"I don't know actually." Jun said. "I was just teasing him and he collapsed. I guess he thinks planning weddings is that embarressing."

The Kyonshii looked at her skeptically.

"What exactly did you say to him?"

The grass haired Tao thought a bit before answering.

"'It's something little boys like you don't need to know about until you're older.'"

Her guardian sighed with exasperation.

"No wonder..." he said. "He looks like he found out too much."

"Let's go home." Jun said, oblivious. "He'll wake up."

"Hai." Pyron said, picking up her little brother.

--

Tuesday...

_"Hey Ren?"_

"Yeah?"

_"There's a rehearsal today afterschool. You were in China so I couldn't call that far without being punished. See ya in the auditorium."_

"Ah. I heard it on the announcements. No need to call me for that, Ainu-baka. Bye." Ren said. He clicked his phone shut and sighed. "Damn Ainu and his dragging me to the play."

Tuesday Afterschool...

"Okay, I'm here." Ren said.

He looked around at the cast members, surprised at the range of their emotions. Some of the girls were staring at Horohoro and him with light blushes on their cheeks, Horohoro's blank looking one, Anna's emotionless mask, Yoh's carefree smile, and Dr. Thespian's excited face.

"Here's the rewritten script." he said, giving the Chinese a collection of papers. "We only have time to practice scene 1, so let's get started. Romeo, you're up first on stage with Benvolio and Mercutio, sneaking into the Capulet ball."

Rolling his eyes, Ren tossed his shirt and shoved on the outfit Romeo wore. Yoh, Ren, and an African American boy, probably a newer actor, got on the stage. The Benvolio actor held out his hands to Yoh and Ren.

"Hey! I'm Chocolove!" he said. "Nice ta meet'cha."

Ren shook his hand and Yoh did also, yet with a smile. They heard a snap and turned to the castle that was on the set.

"I thank you, my friends for accompanying me to the Capulet ball." Yoh said. "For I would have no courage to see Rosaline if I were to face her alone."

"Tis no problem, cousin." Ren said, reading off the script. "But you will owe me a favor when it ends."

"Harsh you are, Mercutio." Chocolove said. "Let us hurry, before the ball ends without us."

Yoh nodded and walked into the castle. They blended in almost perfectly, aside from the fact that they were the only ones who didn't dance. Somewhere in the middle, Yoh stopped and told them he would break off to dance with a sitting Rosaline. That left Ren and Chocolove alone, and soon the African American found a green haired dance partner, leaving the Romeo actor alone to sit on the sidelines. Ren flipped through the script to the page they were acting on and read the next lines he would have to speak. It just happened to be with Horohoro.

"You're not going to dance?"

Ren looked up to see Horohoro, dressed to impress, smiling at him.

_**B-bmp**_

_Ah, I'm supposed to glare at him._

The Chinese shaman glared fiercely at him, the Ainu still smiling.

"Not going to dance are you? Montague?"

_Be surprised._

Ren feigned a gasp and his glare became more intense.

"Don't worry. I won't give the three of you away." Horohoro said, extending his hand hesitantly. "Besides, that wouldn't be fun, now would it?"

Ren or Horohoro hadn't read this far, so they took out their scripts and read it through to the next page. His golden eyes narrowed when he read a line that he didn't like... And the Ainu's widened immensely.

"WHAT?! I'M SUPPOSED TO DANCE WITH AINU-BAKA?!"

"HEY!" Dr. Thespian yelled. "What's going on? What are you doing to the stage?"

"I WILL NOT SUFFER THIS HUMILIATION!!" Ren yelled.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH TOO! WHO REWROTE THE SCRIPT!! I WILL NOT FALL FOR HIM IN THIS FREAKING PLAY!" Horohoro added. "THIS IS RIDICULOUS!"

"Calm down!" Yoh and Chocolove said, restraining the two.

Ren swung his kwan dao at the director angrily, missing him by inches before it was caught in his hand.

"Now, you shouldn't have this at school, but as my Romeo, but I'll make you an exception. Calm down, my Paris, I'm sure your grades are already on the borderline of passing, I don't need to talk to you. Remember what they can do to your future."

_It's for Pirika's future...I have to do it for her._

He bopped both of them with a spare script, angering Ren further, Horohoro just hanging his head.

"I'LL KILL WHOEVER DARES MOCK ME!" he screamed.

Yoh's face paled into a blank white and he nearly let go of Ren. The Drama teacher waved a finger in front of the Chinese's face.

"Well, Ren-kun, my Romeo." he said. "I hear you're getting a 4.0 GPA. That's wonderful, but I wonder what your father would say if it suddenly dropped to a 3.33..."

Shock was written all over the Tao's face, but it disappeared as he grit his teeth together.

"You know very well this is extra credit for people who participate for history, but not so much extra credit because it is part of your class participation, which is fifty percent of your grade. If that suddenly went to a zero, you would get an F."

_Damn... this is blackmail. I'll be sure to wipe him off the face of the planet once I graduate. _The Tao thought, viciously. _I'll make sure his death will be horrible..._

He relaxed slightly at his own murderous thoughts, putting his kwan dao away.

"I have a permit for this weapon, so I'm allowed to wield or carry it anywhere." he said, folding it up. "Let me go Yoh. Let's get this over with..."

"Alright everybody, back to the ball." Dr. Thespian said. "Now my Paris, calm down or this won't go anywhere."

"Tch. Like he said, let's get on with it." Horohoro said.

They both retched out of the grips of their restraints and went back to their places.

"Begin."

Ren took Horohoro's extended hand and danced with him around the room. They were both blushing profusedly as Horohoro lead; from anger or embarressment, it was hard to tell.

_**B-bmp**_

"What brings you an enemy's celebration?" the Ainu asked.

"A friend of mine." Ren replied quietly. "He wished to see the maiden Rosaline."

"Ah, but that does not explain why you are here."

"If that is the real question, then I have no answer."

"An undecided are we?" Horohoro said, as Paris. "Shall I decide for you?"

Ren's blush deepened as the snowboarder's character openly flirted with him.

"I'm afraid you already are." the younger complained. "I am not leading this dance."

They instanly pulled apart as the orchestra, band students playing their instruments, ended the song and the crowd clapped. The clock chimed twelve and Pirika stepped out from the curtains of a balcony.

"It seems my younger sister has come to join the ball." Paris said.

"She looks beautiful." Romeo lied.

She had a pout on her face and a hint of irritation and anger in her eyes. Apparently she wasn't that happy about the rewrite either.

"CUT!" Dr. Thespian yelled. "Alright, you did wonderful. The damage you did to the set wasn't too bad, so we'll be able to continue. Tomorrow we'll practice scenes 2, 3, and 4. They're all very short and are where Juliet, Romeo, and Paris sing of what's on their mind."

Ren, who was halfway through stripping his costume froze.

"SINGING?!"

--

When Ren got home...

"Mother? Would you send me a box of lethal poisons?"

**Now, I'm not really gonna torture Ren like that, so I'm going to skip through that part and onto their real thoughts, not their play character thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heart Throb continues! This is a really short chapter and instead of ending in something humorous, it's slightly thoughtful.**

The five of them sat down in Yoh's living room Thursday afterschool, three of them letting out a sigh. Ren, Horohoro, Yoh, Pirika, and Anna. Ren just sat there, thinking of the worst ways to torture the drama teacher.

_I could put blood in his coffee... I'm not sure that I'm free of any blood-related diseases, so that could work, but if not, my blood type might not kill him if he's type AB..._

"Ren?"

_I could put small daggers in where he would least expect them..._

"Renny?"

_I'll just kill him when I graduate. It seems the least complex. An arrow through the head and heart shall do. Dripping with the poisons that mother gave me that will melt his skin and torture him if he doesn't have an instant death.  
_

"REN!"

"Yes?" The Chinese shaman asked, agitated. "What do you need Ainu-baka? Is it so important as to interrupt my train of thoughts?"

"Where's the tape of your singing scene? Dr. Thespian didn't have it when I asked for it." Horohoro asked.

A blush appeared across the middle of the Tao's face when he was reminded of the recording of the only embarrassing moment the teen ever had.

"You don't need to know." he said. "Why do you want it anyways? It's not professional anyways."

"I wanna see it." the Ainu said. "and use it to blackmail you!"

"No. Absolutely not. No."

"Why not?" Horohoro asked.

"I don't have it. If I carried it on me, surely it would already have been broken." Ren stated. "and I'll never tell you who does."

Yoh shook his head; their bickering was about to begin again.

"I can only guess." the Ainu said.

"That's right." the violet haired teen said. "However, with that brain that has nothing in it, you won't find out who. Unless it was really that obvious..."

To the brunette's surprise, Horohoro didn't retort, he just sighed.

"I'm guessing the right person probably..." the snowboarder said. "but just in case..."

The Tao's eyes widened as the blue haired teen dangled a red razor in front of them, a clear and bold lable saying "Tao Ren." Ren looked through his pockets, never realizing he lost his cellphone.

"Fell out of your blazers when you were changing for the bloody scene where you slay Tybalt." Horohoro said. "'I don't want to get my clothes dirtied' remember? Uwa!"

He dodged out the way of the kwan dao Ren used to try and spear him with.

"Give it back!" he yelled.

Laughing, the Ainu ran outside, grabbing his snowboard and flipping the phone open.

"Jun, Jun, Jun...Here it is! Ah!"

He ducked just as the spear Ren wielded shot past his face. It was close to making a slice on his cheek.

_"Ren?"_

"No, this is Horohoro." the snowboarder said. "I wanted to ask you if you had Ren's singing video that was taped for the play. I want it."

_"Actually..."_

"Golden Chuuka Zanmai!"

Yoh stood in the doorway, watching Horohoro fall to the ground as Ren caught the phone before it broke against the stone floor. The violet haired teen sighed in relief, now having control of the situation in his own hands.

"Onee-chan." Ren said. "Horohoro was playing with my phone."

_"It's okay! Oh, it's a good thing he called me, because I have to tell you something." _Jun said.

"What is it?"

The violet haired teen stood his kwan dao against the floor and slightly leaned onto it. He was sure the next words were ones he wouldn't like.

_"Mom and Dad were watching your singing performance and they sent you a copy. It should be at Yoh's house by now."_

"They what?! But he hasn't gotten any mail for the past week."

_"Hmm.. That's odd. Oh well, nice talking to you ototou. Bye!"_

Ren shut the phone and glanced at Horohoro, who was knocked out on the floor. He was very upset.

"It's good that he didn't hear onee-chan. He would have torn apart the Asakura house just to find it."

He sighed, walking over to the blue haired shaman and hit him on the head with the blunt end of his spear.

"Ainu-baka."

--

Later that day...

"Watcha watchin' Pirika?" Horohoro asked.

"A video tape that Anna gave me." Pirika said.

Her older brother came over and sat down next to her.

"Ah! This is Ren's singing scene!" he exclaimed, seeing Ren on the screen. "I worked this hard to get it and you had it all along?"

"Yeah. Anna found it while she was looking through the mail. Oh! Look, it's Ren."

He suddenly quieted when Ren began to sing, a noticable blush on his cheeks. Various thoughts he had nearly lead him to be insane.

_It's an sweet moment,_

_why is it you?_

_I'm falling in deep,_

_what should I do?_

_**B-bmp**_

_He sounds like an angel._ Horohoro thought. _Despite his outward looks. I wish I was there to hear him sing. A beautiful angel..._

The elder Ainu gave a small laugh.

_Love at first sight, _

_yes it's true._

_I've fallen down deep_

_in love with you..._

The lights faded out in the scene and Ren's rarely sentimental face disappeared. Pirika squealed. Horohoro was left in a daze, the lyrics that Ren sang were still swimming in his muddled mind.

"He was so cute!" she said.

"Mm.." her brother said.

_He was cute. Cute as a- Wait, WHAT?! This is insane. I am insane. I'd better go to sleep. Yeah, I'm insane._

That night, for some reason, Pirika AND Horohoro were blessed with Ren's haunting face in their sleep. Although... instead of dread, they actually enjoyed it. Even when Horohoro woke the next morning, the Chinese shaman was still on his mind.

"Ren..."

**And that's the end. My reviewers have been doing a good job with keeping up to their 2 review quota! And I haven't even been reminding you But I'm aiming a little higher now. Could I have three reviews before I update? Please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a fluffy chapter because I wanted to make it so. Most of the readers that read my Naruto fanfics loved fluffy so I want to write some into this story. I'm so happy that I actually had three reviews for the last chapter! -dances- Thank you and thank you again!**

**mankinfan: I'm sorry! I unconsciously do that a lot. We haven't covered the subject of show don't tell very well yet, we're getting to that second quarter. Have mercy on the eighth grader! -ducks under table as her english teacher throws books- But yes, I have a few issues with show don't tell. I'll ask my teacher about that. Thank you, all constructive criticism is loved!**

**XBloodANBUKakashiX: Hey! I know you. You wrote a few RenXHoro stories I liked. **

**Thanks Mankinfan for sticking to reviewing this story! It seems that you're the only one consistantly reading and reviewing each chapter. O.o LovingMonday also!**

"For some reason, I think that video is in the wrong hands." Ren said.

He set down the bar for his bench press and sat up, wiping the sweat off his shoulders and forehead.

"Bason."

"Hai, Bochamma?" the warlord asked.

"We're going to the play." he said. "Despite how much it isn't worth it on a weekend, it is of less worth to be punished by father; and especially mother. Now that they've seen the singing scene, they'll ask for a copy of the whole play. I know it. Come."

"Hai."

Ren got his coat and left the house with the wind blowing cool air around him. He met up with Horohoro along the way, but the Ainu didn't talk or look at him while they walked alongside each other. The younger found it strange that his friend, who usually didn't shut up, wasn't talking.

"Ainu-baka."

The Usui's head snapped up at the sharp voice, surprised at the sudden break in silence.

"Yeah?"

Ren didn't look at him as they continued to walk.

"You haven't spoken more than a few words. Your unusually loud mouth has quieted." the violet haired shaman turned to him. "What happened? Are you ill?"

"No, not really." Horohoro said. "Just that... things you see can really change the way you view what you have."

"Really? I'd have never expected intelligent words from that mouth of yours." Ren said.

His friend rolled his eyes and held open the door.

"You probably wouldn't want to know what I saw that made me say that." he said. "Besides, do you actually want me to talk?"

They walked down the corridors and into the auditorium that was almost empty aside from a few band and stage students.

"Why is it so empty?" Ren asked.

"Today we do the kissing and death scenes." Dr. Thespian said, his voice echoing. "I was very sure that you didn't want anybody to see this, so I avoided having as many students as possible."

_So he does have some mercy in that dark heart of his._ The Tao thought, turning to face the drama teacher/blackmail specialist.

"Alright, we're going to shadow you out so you two will be silouhetted. Then if your friends ask, you can say whatever you want." the director said. "You guys aren't going to kiss, but you probably won't want to do it again, so we'll be recording it for the movie. I'll have a stage hidden next to either of you that will give you a signal so you know when to stop. But before that, dress for the death scene. We'll only rehearse that one because it's a normal scene. And don't worry, if any one of these students spread rumors about this, I have hand-picked, honest, Honor students, like yourself Romeo, to catch and report them."

"We're ready." Horohoro said, rolling his eyes once more. "Let's get it over with..."

Ren was already lying down on the stone bench, his hand lying out and the empty vial on the floor.

"Alright, begin."

Ren closed his eyes and lay still. That was all he had to do for that scene for now. Horohoro obviously wasn't putting a lot of thought into it as he spoke his lines.

"Romeo, dear Romeo. To lie dead amongst the rest," he kneeled on one knee and took his hand. "I hope that you will reunite with me in heaven. Let the fates have mercy on my soul and send me after you."

He, as Paris, stood up and retrieved a daggar from his waist and dramatically paused, before stabbing his own neck. Quite literally.

"Ow!" Horohoro yelled. "I didn't know this was real! That hurt."

Ren sat up, his eyes open wide, not as Romeo, but as Ren.

"Baka! What did you do this time?" he asked.

"I cut my neck. Not like on my vein or something, but it still hurt!"

"Stop! My gosh!" Dr. Thespian said. "My Paris! What have you done? Somebody get a towel!"

"Forget it." Ren said, stopping the stages. "I have medical supplies in my backpack. Stay where you are."

The Chinese shaman hopped off the stage, got the supplies and hopped back on.

"Sit down." he demanded.

Wincing at the tone the younger gave, Horohoro immediately sat down on the bench and Ren sat down next to him, unaware of the stares everybody was giving.

"Stay still or I'll hit you." Ren said. "Bite your lip if you want."

Horohoro nodded, earning himself a smack.

"Ow..." he said. "OW!"

Ren had applied the cotton soaked with alchohol to his wound right after hitting the Ainu upside the head, then he wrapped the linen around his neck and secured it. The snowboarder pouted, obviously not happy with being stung with disinfectant.

"You're so mean." Horohoro said.

The Ainu had to resist the urge to bang his head on the floor due to the completely insane infactuation thoughts that were running through his mind.

"Are we ready to go on?" Ren asked. "We're silouhetted for the next scene, so I assume that we're going to get it over with."

The drama teacher nodded, seeing that Horohoro was okay, as the Chinese shaman hopped off the stage with Horohoro to put the medical supplies away and let the stages change the set.

"Actors?" he called.

Ren and Horohoro raised their hands.

"Camera?"

The green haired student at the camera raised his hand.

"Stages?"

The stages unseen in the background clapped their hands twice.

"Hidden stages?"

The two stages raised their hands. The one near Horohoro lying hidden behind a fountain, the one near Ren was squatting behind a rather large bush.

"Alright, action!"

The camera student started recording as the two of them inched closer ever-so slowly. After they had gotten a certain proximity away, they moved forward diagonally to avoid actually kissing each other and the camera raised his hand. The hidden stages saw this and Horohoro's signal was a touch to his ankle, Ren's stage helper had lost balance and fell forward, hitting the wound on the back of his knee. He let out a silent gasp in pain, as he too, fell forward. Horohoro caught his waist so he could avoid falling with him, but as he caught his friend, he was shocked at the result.

_**B-bmp**_

With dark blushes staining their cheeks, Horohoro was holding on to Ren's waist with the younger's hands on his chest as lips met lips on the set.

**I think I'll put Lyserg in the next chapter. With his name. Here he had no name. O.o Mankinfan, your long waited wait is over! I'm very sure this ending was bad... I've seen a lot better in other people's stories, and for that I apologize. I'm sorry that the updates are so slow, I'm in a tough time right now and I bet you guys don't wanna hear about it, so I won't explain. Thank you my reviewers, I hope you will still be here when I begin updating again.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mankinfan: I think you're right. :P But you know how Yoh and Co. met Hao when they were about to leave for the second round? I'll be writing a sequel to this story soon to continue on with the second round. I'll put in Hao at the very beginning. Is that okay? And I'll try to make it less AU in that one.**

Ren's mind was completely blank, nothing was going on in there and nothing was being perceived. He didn't even breath. Horohoro was shocked as well, but only shocked. His mind took advantage of his body and in unconsciously kissed the younger shaman.

"Cut!" Dr. Thespian yelled. "That's good. Too good, but good."

As the tape snapped, Ren's mind came back from vacation. He used his hands to push Horohoro away and slapped him before tossing off the costume and leaving with his things. The Ainu's thoughts had just flew back to his head when he felt the overwhelming sting and he remembered what had just happened as a blush rose to his lips.

"I'll see you on Monday, Dr. Thespian." he said.

He too, tossed off his costume and donned his shirt, taking up his belongings to run after Ren. He dashed about the crowded streets, searching for any signs of the Chinese shaman. After a long while of running and calling his name, he gave up and decided to go to the graveyard to think. Horohoro sighed, looking up at the light blue fall sky. The ice shaman nearly jumped when a ringing sounded behind a nearby gravestone.

"Damn." he heard the Chinese shaman swear.

It was then the oblivious snowboarder saw Ren checking his oracle bell.

"Ren?"

The violet haired teen sighed, turning away from the elder while reading the message he was sent.

"Leave me alone." he said.

"Ren! Wait!" Horohoro said, grabbing his wrist.

It was retched out of his grip as Ren tore himself from the restraint, but the Ainu wasn't going to give up. He walked alongside Ren in a quick pace.

"Ren, please. Just talk to me." he pleaded.

The Tao stopped so suddenly, Horohoro nearly collided with the younger.

"Talk about what?" he demanded.

"You know exactly what I want to talk about."

The Chinese shaman turned away as a blush graced his cheeks.

"What about it?"

Taking in a deep breath, the blue hair teen said, "I wanted to say that I-"

"Heey!" Yoh called. "There you are. I got a match later on this week. You guys wanna train with me?"

"Umm.." Horohoro said, his confession forgotten in Yoh's presence. "I'll see you back at your house. An hour sound good?"

"Alright. I just came over in the middle of my exercise to see you. I'd better get going before Anna kills me." the brunette said. "Bye!"

They both watched his retreating back as he jogged away. When he had disappeared from their sight, Ren turned back to Horohoro.

"Continue, Ainu-baka." he said. "I'm waiting for you to recover from Yoh's random appearance."

The ice shaman snapped back to the younger male, not at a loss for words as the moment had passed, so he gave Ren one of his grins.

"Will you forgive me?" he asked.

Ren stared at him with his intense golden eyes before turning away with them closed and his arms crossed.

"I hope an idiot like you knows what it's like to be forgiven." he said.

The smile on his friend's face grew and he started to laugh. A -now more common- blush tinted the violet haired Chinese's face.

"What's so funny?" he asked, starting to walk.

"It's nothing." Horohoro said. "Nothing at all."

"If you're laughing at nothing, it clearly states you are not only idiotic, but also insane." Ren said. "You're laughing at nothing."

"What? I am not insane." the elder retorted. "I don't need a straight jacket to keep myself tied down."

_All I need is you._

"I suppose that you don't need meds to keep you calm either?" Ren asked.

"Your the one that needs happy meds."

"I take mine daily with a glass of milk." the younger said sarcastically.

"What?" Horohoro asked. "You're kidding!"

"Yes, I am."

"Whoa. The world's ending." the Usui said. "Ren's joking."

Ren's closed eye twitched slightly.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

They began their usual bickering, despite what had happened, actually, like it never happened. When they arrived at Yoh's house, he opened the door to find them still arguing and he sighed shaking his head side to side.

"Guys. GUYS." he said.

The turned their attention to him, Horohoro wondering how he got there.

"Get your weapons so we can go in the backyard and train." Yoh said, smiling.

"Alright!" Horohoro cheered. "Let's go."

Yoh laughed and guestured for them to follow. The way he walked make him a snake, if the same were said for Horohoro, it would be a dazed bird. His mind was wandering somewhere else, back to the play, back to the incident... the sun was warm, so nobody noticed the blush he had on his cheeks as he took out his snowboard. Ren stared at him as they readied themselves for a spar.

"Who wants to be on their own team first?" Yoh asked.

"I'll do it." Ren said. "Just get Ainu-baka to start paying attention."

"Oh, shut up. I'm paying attention." Horohoro said. "Ready to get your ego beat Ren?"

The violet haired teen sighed and readied his defensive position, Bason was in his Kwan dao already and he was set to battle.

"Hurry up." he said.

Yoh grinned, placing Amidamaru into Harusame.

"Let's go!" he said, launching himself at Ren. "Here I come! Shinku Buttagiri!"

Ren spun the Kwan dao in his hands and deflected Yoh's attack while retaliating.

"Golden Chuuka Zanmai!"

"Ah! Yoh!" a voice called. "What are you doing?"

A green haired person came running to Yoh, who fell on his feet with a small scratch on his face.

"Hey Lyserg. You came a little late." the Asakura said.

"Ah," Lyserg said. "I had to help put away the camera equipment. But you shouldn't damage yourself in the situation of Hao coming at the time of your weakness."

Yoh smiled lazily as he saw Chocolove had come along also.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind if I invited these two to train with us. They're in with the play." he said. "And they're in the Shaman fight."

Ren glared at them while raising his spear, as if to intimidate them. It worked. Instead, he swung it over his shoulder and parried Horohoro's snowboard.

"How's it going?" the snowboarder asked.

"Hello..." the Chinese shaman greeted.

"You wanna spar with us?" Yoh asked. "We only just began."

They shrugged sheepishly.

"Could you go easy?" Lyserg asked, looking at Horohoro's face. "I know how powerful you can be."

The Ainu, who had forgotten just recently, blushed, rubbing the sore spot on his cheek.

"Easy peasy!" Chocolove yelled.

"You fool around to much." Ren said. "I douby that your Oversoul is even sufficient to pass the first round."

The African American's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"It so can!" he said. "Just watch! Mic!"

A large jaguar growled and appeared behind him at being called.

"I forgot to introduce you to Morphine." Lyserg added.

A small pink fairy waved from his shoulder. Horohoro was about drooling over the spirit and was going to introduce his own spirit.

"I know all about you guys." Chocolove said, pointing at the snowboarder. "You, in the blue hair. You're Usui Horohoro, an Ainu, and your spirit is Kororo, a koropokkur that you oversoul into your snowboard." He turned his finger to Ren. "You're Tao Ren, a Chinese shaman, with a Chinese warlord named Bason that you oversoul into your spear thingy."

"All this information and you cannot figure out the name of my weapon?" Ren asked, swinging the kwan dao at him. "You're a joke."

"That's right!" said the other. "I will blow evil away with the wind of laughter!"

"And I plan to destroy all evil that is Hao." Lyserg said. "We all have our reasons for joining the tournament."

"Intros later, let's train!" Horohoro said impatiently. "If you're not going to oversoul then move please."

"Please go easy." Lyserg said again.

_"Hao-sama. Boy who looks like Hao-sama look strong."_

_"Yes. But not strong enough..."_

**Since this is in english, Chocolove isn't as funny. -tears- I loved his jokes in the Japanese version. I bet I totally massacured him. Did I spell Kororo's species right? At least two reviews please! I only got one for the last one. I'm so sad...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heya~ I'm inching towards chapter 10 and I'm thinking of ending it there and starting my next story that's a sequel to this one. In our story, a few weeks have passed and they're done with rehearsals. Horohoro's been thinking and Ren's a little more adjusted to the Romeo and Juliet thing. Oh, and if you haven't notice (which you probably have) I've made Tao En a lot nicer in this story, if you want him to be more violent in the next story, please tell me. You guys reviewed so fast. ^_^ I'm happy~ So here's chapter 8. I'm hoping to end this with about 10 chapters, but there will be a sequel~**

---

"Where're ya going Rennie?" Horohoro said teasingly.

Ren was sitting at the front of the inn, his gaze intent on the moon.

"I'm not 'going' anywhere Ainu-baka." the violet haired shaman said. "Why do you insist on bothering me at this time of night?"

"Mmm...I don't know.." he replied.

The Ainu sat on the opposite pole supporting the inn, glancing sidewards at his friend. For a moment, Ren looked back at him and their gazes locked.

_But are we just friends?_ Horohoro though silently.

"The moon is beautiful tonight." the younger said, turning away. Horohoro didn't miss him shiver slightly at the breeze that gusted by. "You should be sleeping. Our recital is tomorrow."

Ignoring that comment, Horohoro turned his full attention to Ren. "I know it's been a couple weeks, but is your leg feeling better?"

The Chinese teen didn't answer, but his hand unconsciously shifted on the healing injury and his face was dusted with pink. Intentional or not, when Tao En inflicts a wound, most likely it won't heal too quickly... Either way, it was something that caused quite an embarressing memory.

_**B-bmp...**_

"We should both go to sleep." Horohoro said, a smile gracing his features.

"Why should I? It's calm outside." Ren asked. "At least without you being here."

The blue haired snowboarder pouted, but it melted into a smile.

"I think it's pretty cool outside, good weather." he mentioned. "But what about Mr. Arrogant who didn't grow up in the snow?"

The younger made a face and carefully stood up.

"Good night." he said.

Horohoro followed him grinning.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" he cheered.

"Shut it Ainu-baka." Ren hissed. "I'm not going to be the one that will be punished by Anna."

"Tcht." the blue haired teen spat. "Just because she doesn't beat you to a pulp."

"She is one of the intelligent life forms here. Unlike you."

The Ainu rolled his eyes and carefully opened the door to their room. He yawned and tossed himself on his futon.

"Night Rennie." Horohoro whispered.

Ren was about to tell him to shut up, but realized that the elder wouldn't hear it as he slept soundly already. He sat on his own resting spot and a strange smile found its way onto his features.

"Pleasant dreams...Horokeu."

--The next morning--

"Ren. Ren. Wake up."

"Let me go unless you want to bite the dust." the Chinese shaman said groggily.

"But your oracle bell is ringing!" Horohoro whined. "Wake up."

Ren sat up with his eyes closed and he rubbed his eyelids before opening them to glare at the Ainu.

"Give it." he said, holding out his hand.

Horohoro complied and put it in his outstretched palm, on his face an expression that confused the younger.

"You're against..."

"Yoh." the shorter teen sighed. "Great. Right after the play too."

"Let's go eat breakfast." the snowboarder said. "I bet they're waiting for us."

They both got dressed and went downstairs to see Yoh and Anna sitting at the table, Lyserg and Chocolove had left earlier to take care of pre-play things.

"Hey." Horohoro muttered.

The Ainu looked perturbed and the Chinese looked bored.

"No worries guys." Yoh said. "Let the best man win and whatever happens happens."

"Mm." Anna hummed, eyes still on the television. "You two should eat breakfast and get to school. You're the main characters. Thespian wanted main characters to meet him in the morning."

The two nodded, Yoh's smile lightening the mood. The bade their goodbyes after grabbing their things and Ren and Horohoro were walking to school in the chilly autumn wind.

"You know... We're actually doing this live in front of everybody you know." Horohoro said. "Do you think Thespian will silhouette us again?"

"His death will be more torturous if not." Ren replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Cause if not..."

"Yeah?"

"It's nothing." the snowboarder finished, gazing elsewhere.

The younger rolled his golden eyes and walked along silently, pulling his coat tighter on himself.

_So what about it?_ he thought. _I wouldn't matter seeing as what happened last time..._

_**B-bmp...**_

Ren tossed open the door to the auditorium and looked around. Lyserg was on the camera, Chocolove was talking with the stages, and Dr. Thespian was supervising the stage set up and readying the stage transitions. He turned, seeing the two enter together.

"Romeo! Paris! Mercutio has yet to arrive though. I'm glad that you came." he said. "Seeing as what was the last fiasco, I've decided that when the kissing scene arrives, the curtains will close unexpectedly, saving you from any misfortunes."

"Good." Ren muttered, then suddenly sinister. "By the way... what happened to my signal stage? The one who caused the accident?"

_Accident? _Horohoro thought. _That's right... It was an accident._

"He's been demoted to a hidden stage. He's by exit left." the director said.

"Right." the Chinese said.

The shaman inconspicuously pulled out his kwan dao as he disappeared behind a set of curtains. He came out moments later with a victorious smirk on his face, splatters of blood on his cheeks, and a satisfactory glint in his eyes.

"Now, Dr. Thespian. What were we called out early in the morning for?" he asked.

The Drama teacher was zoning out but came back down to earth as he suddenly remembered.

"Ah," he said. "Here are passes to for your six period class. I need you out early so we can do last minute rehearsing. We don't have a lot of time to do that this morning since my crew is focusing on getting the stage and camera ready. I'm sure now that Lyserg can operate the camera now. It's written on the back of your pass exactly which changing room you'll use. It should have all of your clothes and a student make-up artist will come to take care of your make-up soon after you're dressed. Run along before the bell rings."

The bell rang signalling passing to first class for all students.

"There you go. Get to class." the director said. "And wipe that makeup off of your face."

Dr. Thespian threw a towel at Ren and ushered them out.

Horohoro, who was only thinking halfway until now was now aware of his surroundings as he raced next to Ren.

"You didn't really... did you?" he said in between breaths. "I mean..."

"No." Ren said. "I didn't kill him. I'm not cruel enough to kill a defenseless little child."

"But you'd exact revenge on a director?"

"The director of the most humiliation I have ever suffered."

"Riiight."

The younger tossed the bloodied towel into his friend's face.

"Umm... Ren?" Horohoro asked. "This is real blood right?"

"Yes. The director is very blind as to have missed that." the Chinese shaman said.

"Eww..." he said, tossing on the ground.

The bell rang as first period started.

---hours later---

"Where are my main actors?" Dr. Thespian exclaimed in panic. "We have thirty minutes until showtime!"

"Here..." Horohoro said in between breaths. "And I got Ren too."

He had dragged the younger teenage shaman with him slung over his shoulder, it seemed that the Chinese grew tired of fighting his friend and gave up after reason took over.

"I'd have to do this anyways. Let's get on with it." Ren said, impatience in his eyes.

"Great!" the director said.

He tossed them their costumes and saluted them before running off to organize the rest of the team.

"Please get dressed!" he called to them.

Then he disappeared behind the curtains to help the hidden stages. Horohoro let Ren off of his shoulder and set him down, holding up his hands, prepared to defend himself.

"Stop being so idiotic and hurry." he said.

"Eh?" the Ainu said. "You're not going to hit me?"

His friend said nothing as he lead the way to the changing rooms that they had been assigned. They dressed quickly and stepped out for a student to apply light make-up before they got in their beginning positions on the stage.

"Ready?" Horohoro asked.

Ren merely shrugged, not actually wanting to act on the stage. Horohoro went inside the entrance of the castle, and Chocolove alongside Yoh came from the other changing rooms to join them in front of the castle. There was a split down the middle where it was to part and reveal the ball going on inside. A stage who could see the director on the side was also visable by the trio on center. What felt like eternity passed before there was noise behind the curtains, whispers and shuffling. Clicks and wheels turning could be heard as the curtains opened up.

---

**That's the end of this chapter! Thank you all very much. If you want me to show you the play itself, please tell me and it will be the next chapter. Two reviews please, three would be loved.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine guys! Maybe it might be a bad idea to might AU with the real anime. Instead of slight AU, it's mostly AU isn't it? :P But, since it got my train rolling, I'll keep it going, but please give me any criticism whenever you feel something wrong. As of right now, this chapter is dedicated to the AU part. I need the Shaman Tourny for the sequel, but I'll talk about that later. Thankies a bunch mankinfan! Oh, another note to mankinfan, I've never read the colored manga before. T_T I don't know where to read or buy it, so when I read, I never imagine any colors besides white, black, grey, or perhaps blonde. I'm sorry. T_T I never realized that his eyes weren't yellow. Again, it's in my fanfic already, and I'll deal with it with your guyses help. (And remember, it's a fanfic!)**

**Here's the play, the rewritten version, slightly edited. I realize that I skipped the part where the Capulet and Montague persons brawl on the streets, but I wan't exactly focusing on the family rivalry if you may understand.**

**---**

"In the time of chaos, in the midst of all the trouble were two families, the Capulets and Montagues, who were at each other's necks." the narrator said. "The young heir of the Montague, Romeo, was in deep despair. He had just been rejected, just as everybody else, at Rosaline, who had instead chosen his best friend and cousin Mercutio. So now, Mercutio sneaks into the Capulet ball with Benvolio and Romeo to see his love. Little do they know, they'll find more than just a reunition, but new found ties that may be the end to the family's rivalry..."

The auditorium was completely silent for a few moments before Yoh spoke.

"I thank you, my friends for accompanying me to the Capulet ball." Yoh said. "For I would have no courage to see Rosaline if I were to face her alone."

"Tis no problem my cousin." Ren said, reading off the script. "But a favor you owe me when it ends."

"Harsh you are, Mercutio." Chocolove said. "Let us hurry, before the ball ends without us."

Taking in a quiet breath, Ren stepped forward into the castle that was splitting in half with Yoh and Chocolove. Students danced around them and music played as they slowly moved towards the middle. Lyserg was on the camera on the side of the stage, filming their performance. The Chinese heard Yoh act out a gasp and run off to dance with Anna and Chocolove disappeared halfway through so he sat down on the marked bench to watch the rest of the students dancing.

"You're not going to dance?"

The violet haired teen turned to look at Horohoro, who stood against the pillar next to the bench and also watched the rest of the dancers with a smile on his face. Instructions scrolled through his mind's eye and Ren's physical eyes hardened into a glare. The Ainu faced to meet his glare and nearly flinched seeing how real it looked, but managed to keep smiling.

_It probably is real seeing how much he didn't wanna do this._

"You're not going to dance, Montague?" he repeated.

A look of surprise flitted across the younger's features.

"You have no need to worry, I don't intend to give the three of you away." Horohoro said. "If I did, what fun would it be?"

The elder extended his hand and Ren carefully examined his face before hesitantly taking it to be swept up by his friend.

_Friend..._ the Tao thought.

They were another blade of grass in the field of dancers. They were dancing so close to each other that Horohoro had to dip his arm so that Ren wouldn't have his face collide with it and his chin all but rested on the younger's shoulder.

_**B-bmp...**_

"So what brings you to an enemy's celebration?" Horohoro asked.

"A friend and close companion of mine." Ren replied. "He wanted to see the maiden Rosaline."

"Is that so? Ah, but it does not explain why you are here."

"If that is the real question, then I have no answer."

"Undecided are we?" Horohoro asked. "Shall I decide for you?"

A genuine smile was on his face. The pure innocence in his features knocked the wind out of Ren momentarily, but he shook his head in dismissal.

"I am afraid that you already are." Ren said. "I'm not the one leading this dance."

"That is true." the Ainu said with a laugh.

Within the instant that the band played their last note, they pulled apart and turned to see curtains of a balcony pulling apart.

"It seems that my sister has come to join the ball."

"She looks beautiful." Ren replied.

_Not more beautiful than you._

They had no idea that they held the same though. Ren realized that little phrase had more meaning than he meant and shook it away and Horohoro just sighed, knowing that it couldn't possibly happen. The curtains closed.

"Okay! End scene one, act one." Dr. Thespian called quietly. "Benvolio, Mercutio, Paris, and Romeo. Now, prepare for scene two. A teacher shall stand next to Juliet on the balcony as Lord Capulet and greet the ball. After that, just follow the script as you remember it written. Lyserg has put small microphones on the collar of your shirts, so he will signal when to begin."

Nodding, Yoh and Chocolove dashed to where they had been standing and Horohoro and Ren walked to where they had been talking. They had about fifteen minutes before the curtain call for the next scene because Lyserg was getting the cords ready so he could film different parts of the stage. The blue haired snowboarder grinned at his friend. Ren raised a brow when he saw the elder mouthing something. Horohoro shook his head and made a guesture as to say he was going to tell him later.

_I have no courage. I'm just too afraid of what he'll do to me if I tell him. _Horohoro thought.

Images of Ren leaving him beaten to a blood pulp popped in his head and he laughed. Ren hit him over the head in reality and it brought him back to his senses as he rubbed his skull.

"Shut up." the younger hissed. "The curtains are opening."

"Oh." Horohoro said, watching them gradually part. "Okay."

_"Ready. Go."_ they heard Lyserg say.

"I thank you for having my hand tonight." Horohoro said. "I bid you a farewell."

"I thank you for not giving me away, it would break Mercutio's heart if had to leave so soon." Ren said.

The Ainu gave a bow and disappeared into the crowd. The teacher stepped out on the balcony and everybody's attention was turned to them.

"I welcome my guests to our ball and I do hope that you are enjoying yourselves." the Lord Capulet said. "Ladies, we are dressed in our best gowns I expect and gentlemen, we are here to take hand of our ladies, are we not? Let us continue to have a joyous time and dance! A hall! Give room, foot it girls!"

The band started up again, but this time, Ren sat back down on the bench. He watched the attendees dancing and twirling before he spotted a waiter and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"You. Who is the blue haired sir that attended this ball?" he asked.

The student said, "I know not. But I do know that he may be a relative to the young mistress who stands on the balcony. Is that who you speak of?"

The waiter pointed at Horohoro who appeared besides Pirika on the balcony. After Ren's gaze had been averted, another student came pushing through the crowd.

"With that talk, you surely sound like a Montague!" he accused, pulling out his sword. "Thy scum of Montague, you have no right to know of my kin and will have the honor of being slain by the blade of my rapier!"

Ren turned to face the student, placing his hand on his kwan dao. The threatening sound it made when the metal clinked was drowned out by Capulet interveening.

"Now now, what disturbs the elegance of the celebration?" Capulet asked.

"Uncle, tis this Montague that dares intrude on our celebration." Tybalt cried. "For me to strike him dead shall not be sin."

"You will not strike anybody that this time." Capulet said. "Now who is this gentleman that has come to bless with us? Romeo is it?"

"I am Romeo." Ren said.

"If it is the Romeo that Verona praises so, I shall not cast a bad light onto him for all the riches. If you respect my will, you will leave him be and continue the smiles of our gathering. You shall endure him."

"If I shall be set to endure him, then I would rather take my leave." the Tybalt actor said.

"Then so be it." Capulet said. "If it is for the good of my guests."

With a huff, the student left and the teacher smiled at Ren before disappearing.

"Romeo! Romeo! We must take leave!"

Inconspicuously rolling his eyes, Ren whirled to see Yoh and Chocolove rushing forward and grabbing him by the arms.

"Why must we take leave in the noon of the-" he was interrupted by a hand convering his mouth.

Paris will say goodbye to Romeo and disappear and Romeo will ask a servant who he was. Mercutio, Benvolio. You will meet up with Romeo after Tybalt overhears Romeo and Lord Capulet shall come and resolve the confrontation.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, the story was ****supposed**** to be ten chapters, but I don't know. You guys want this to be the last chapter? I've been researching for my sequel and I've found a few interesting things. One, Horohoro's hair does change for the cuter, two, there was an end the anime didn't give. So I'm going to finish this up and take a haitus to finish reading the manga. ^_^ BTW, I will have a small epilogue to this story. Thank you for reading!!!**

**---**

When the three of them got off the stage, the curtains abruptly closed and the stage was changes to the streets outside. When Yoh, Chocolove, and Ren were in their positions, Lyserg switched the film rolls and got ready to flip back on the cameras.

_"Ready guys?"_ he asked.

They nodded simultaneously. The green haired student held up three fingers and counted down to zero before the curtains pulled apart.

"So what was the intention of taking me out of there?" Ren asked. "For once, it was something not worth being interrupted by you."

"Benvolio had an accident when he was making a pyramid -was it?- out of glasses of wine." Yoh said. "The ladies were enraged when it came toppling down and soiled their dresses."

Chocolove nodded his head sheepishly, seen red-handed in the act.

"We'd better take our leave before we are caught." he said. "I doubt that a Capulet would dare

"Montague! Young Montague!" a voice called from across the stage.

Ren recognized the voice and his heart jumped, almost making him forget his lines. Almost.

"Leave me behind." he commanded. "I was not the one who was the midst of the trouble, so it is unlikely that I will be in immediate danger."

Looking at eachother, the other two very hesitantly nodded and exited the stage. Horohoro came to the center from the opposite side.

"Young Montague." he said. "I was watching your friends create slight chaos before their leave. Did you not want to bid me farewell?"

"My name, tis Romeo." Ren said. "I was taken outside without consent if you have seen, but it is strange that you have come to follow. For what reason?"

"For the farewell that I have asked for of course." the Ainu said. "Romeo?"

He took several steps forward. The gap could be measured in heartbeats and was quickly closed when Horohoro took his hands, the intention clear.

"You are a Capulet, are you not?" the younger asked.

"For what does it matter?" he breathed.

His voice was a whisper, even in the sound sets at the back of the auditorium. A few gasps through the crowd, as if making the scene more dramatic and the lights dimmed, silhouetting the pair. Lyserg had his fingers dancing around the controls so they wouldn't adjust to the dim lighting and turned off the microphones that Horohoro and Ren had. The two had their eyes locked before Ren tilted his head to the left, expecting Horohoro to tilt to the right, but he followed his suit.

"Ren." the elder whispered, lightly grasping his chin.

The Chinese was silently forced to once again lock eyes with the elder.

His words were nearly inaudiable.

"I...I love...you."

With pure passion, Horohoro pressed his lips against Ren's without care of what would happen. Ren's mind went completely blank before he registered what Horohoro was doing.

_H-he's kissing me! But...I...like it? What is this? My chest feels warm and my body is moving without my consent. But perhaps it is what I want, to hold him... to be held... to be..._

Closing his eyes with his ice-cold emotions melted, Ren reacted to the kiss. It was too soon before they pulled away and the lights became what they were before. However, they were both surprised when the curtains closed because it wasn't the end of the scene.

"It's terrible! Somebody get me the nurse!" Dr. Thespian cried.

The camera was turned off and Lyserg was out cold and lying a small puddle of blood on the floor.

"What happened?" Horohoro asked. "Somebody knock him out?"

"No." Ren said. "Look."

A small strip of red was leaking from the corner of his nose and his mouth was foaming.

"Does that look like what a person who has been deliberately knocked out?" the violet haired Chinese asked.

"Violence aside." Chocolove interrupted. "Who's gonna film the thingy so it can be played in history class?"

"I can work the cameras." a student said. "But I don't know how to change the film rolls."

_Bleep~_

"Hmm?"

Yoh and Ren looked at their oracle bells.

"You have a match ten minutes after sunset, in the biggest graveyard in western Tokyo, Matareien, against..." they said. "A reminder?"

"You're kidding me!" Yoh moaned. "As if I needed to be reminded of facing Ren."

"Quit whining. I sincerely hope that you're not the wimpy fighter I expect you to be." Ren said. "Otherwise it won't be enjoyable."

"Enough, enough!" Dr. Thespian cut in. "Whatever your toys did doesn't matter now. We need to carry on with the play."

Ren sent him a deadly glare.

"Compared to what this play is, what our 'toys' have told us is much more important." he said. "It will make the decision of our lives. We need to get out of here an hour before sunset so we may be ready for the match."

Surprised at Ren's serious and agitated attitude, the drama teacher gave his words more thought.

"Fine." the teacher replied. "I'll shorten the play just a tad. That way you'll have more time to get going. When the curtain closes over a scene that it didn't during rehearsal, that means we're skipping a few. I'll call you over to tell you which scenes. This way, the play will still go on, and you may participate in your matches."

The two of them nodded and scurried back their spots on the stage.

_Okay, this is the scene where you meet for the fourth time. Romeo argues that Paris shouldn't be coming to meet him so much. _The new camera said.

The curtains pulled apart in a hurried, yet smooth manner to reveal the two of them sitting together on a bench in a park.


	11. Chapter 11

"Romeo, Romeo, it has been too long." Horohoro said.

"Yes, that is agreed." Ren replied. "However, I fear it is dangerous for you to become missing solely for the sake of seeing me. I wish to prevent any harm to you."

His lines were almost rushed, Ren managed to avoid thinking about the match too much, but Horohoro could see how it was affecting him.

_I wish I could help him..._

Horohoro put his hand on the smaller one beside him and stroked it gently.

"Any harm that comes to me from the longing to see you is a fair price to pay. Even death would not severe my love." he said. "For what reason do your worry for my health?"

The Chinese turned his head away.

"Your cousins, your uncle. I have overheard them discussing your marriage to salvage the family blood." he said. "It it my thinking that they would not want you to see anyone else..."

Paris sighed.

"I care not for what they want of me, nor of what they think of you. All I can believe is that I have you in my wretched life to keep me walking the earth." he said. "Without you, hell would come walk in your place."

"Paris? Is that you brother?"

Romeo let out a gasp and he stood up.

"It is as I told." he said. "I must take leave. It is in my best interest that we do not meet again here."

Ren exited stage right and left Paris and Juliet by themselves. Pirika, as Juliet watched his back retreating.

"Brother, was that the Montague who calls himself Romeo?" Juliet asked. "Of what were you discussing with him? I am curious to know."

Paris smiled.

"And I myself am curious as to why you have come. We were discussing the positives and negatives of the situation called 'marriage.'" he said. "Now, why have you come to seek me?"

His younger sister took a few steps forward.

"Father has sent for you. I merely took the mercy of becoming the messenger, for we both have been betrothed." she whispered.

The curtains fell closed once more and the actors were right by Dr. Thespian for their instructions.

"Juliet, I apologize for I will have to cut your lines short." he said. "We will skip the discussion that Paris and Juliet have right to where Paris demands from his father who he is betrothed to. Go!"

They nodded and Horohoro went back to the stage to see the same teacher who played Capulet. The curtains smoothly pulled open revealing the two. Horohoro slammed open the stage door and marched to center, the teacher turning around.

"Father! Who have you betrothed me to?" Paris demanded. "To whom?!"

"Paris, son." Capulet said. "Worry not, tis the sister of the maiden Rosaline. She is beautiful as the the sunset over the ocean and she is of equal intelligence to you, despite her looks. She is perfect for you."

"Why? Without my consent Father?" he seethed. "I am a man almost of age. I wish to decide for myself."

His father's face turned solemn and shook his head.

"You forget that you say 'almost.'" Capulet said. "Until then, I am to oversee your affairs. Tell me, who is the maiden in which you are meeting? Perhaps if she is... eliminated, you might change your mind."

Paris was surprised. His father had become a completely different person than he had known. He turned away and walked to the doorway, but before leaving he stopped.

"Tonight at midnight, I shall become of age. For this unjust deed you have performed, I shall let you have the pleasure of never seeing me again if you do not repair it." he said. "Call off the betrothal. Maybe then I shall find trust in you again to discuss this matter."

With that being said, he turned outside the door and the curtains closed. Dr. Thespian flipped through his script looking for an important part to skip to, the time getting to his nerves.

"Skip, skip skip... to.." he muttered. "The scene where Capulet decides not to call off the engagement, curtains close, open, you two take off and escape Paris's unwanted marriage. Romeo and Paris find a solution, Romeo's cousins find the note. Then we'll close the curtains once more before all the actors and stages come up for the bow. When the curtains close for the last time, Horohoro, Yoh, and Ren, you are free to leave. Go!"

Cursing slightly, Horohoro dashed back to where he would enter stage left, but he swore he saw Ren smile as the younger prepared for the scene after the elder's. Then the Ainu sighed, feeling butterflies in his chest. The stage hadn't been changed and all he had to do was talk a little before turning away. then he and Ren would have a scene together... But that would be for later, as the curtains were finally opening. Horohoro took in a breath as he walked through the doors again.

"What is your decision Father?" he asked.

Capulet turned around with a smile on his face.

"I have decided." he said. "You will marry the maiden, for it is for the sake of the family. We have taken a unanimous vote and most of everyone agrees."

Scowling, Paris clenched and unclenched his fists in anger.

"Why?" Paris demanded. "Why?"

"It is for the future and your own." Capulet replied. "I have made my decision, and since I am the person in charge of family affairs, this includes you."

His son took several steps and stopped only when he was right in front of his father's face.

"Do you want to know why I disapprove of this marriage? This engagement?" Paris said. "I do not know the maiden after all. Not only is this unfair to me, but to Juliet? Tis not just in the slightest. Second..."

He turned around and walked over to the door.

"I love Romeo."

Then Paris dashed out, leaving his father to bewilder what he had just done.

"What happened?" Capulet asked himself. "I cannot remember what happened..."

Rosaline stepped from the shadows.

"You will not force my sister to marry one who does not deserve her." she said, knocking him out.

The curtains closed and the scene was hurriedly changed to the gates outside of the city. Ren and Horohoro stepped out on stage and as the curtains were pulled apart, Horohoro took Ren's hands.

"Romeo, I have found a solution to our problems." Paris said. "The friar has found a friend who will allow us to refuge with him until we find a revenue of our own. We may finally escape, live on earth and love freely. Isn't it wonderous?"

Romeo was shocked and showed a visable smile. He was joyous, but he had forgotten something. He found something wet on his face and he looked up to see... his cousin on the cat walk putting eyedrops on his face. Despite that, Romeo turned back to Horohoro (the well aimed eyedrop on his face) and took a deep breath.

"Paris, dear Paris." he said. "This is indeed a wonderous occasion, but I have so much to leave behind. My cousins, my family. Have you forgotten your own?"

The elder shook his head in shame.

"They have abandoned me after they discovered our relationship. But it matters not."

"Let me write a note. Just so they know that I have not forgotten." Romeo pleaded. "This is all I ask of you before we leave this wretched city."

He was answered with a nod from his overjoyed lover. Then the curtains closed, much to Horohoro's dismay and the two were replaced by Yoh and Chocolove before they opened again.

"It's a note from Romeo." the brunette said.

"Read what it says, I'm becoming impatient." the other said.

"To my dear cousins, I hope that this has not shaken you as I know you are strong." it read. "If you shall come across me in times of travel, remember me as once family. I bid you farewell, Romeo."

They took off their hats and stared at the floor before the lights dimmed and the curtains closed.

"Onto the stage!" Thespian called. "Come on! Hurry! EVERYBODY!"

The whole crew dashed as fast as they could and were still getting up as the curtains opened. They all took a bow and Yoh, Ren, and Horohoro took off. Once they were outside, Yoh stopped in his tracks.

"Ahh! I forgot my outfit at home!" he exclaimed, then he dashed the other way.

Shrugging, Horohoro and Ren continued to the graveyard.

"What outfit?" Horohoro asked.

"The one that Anna made for him I'm guessing." Ren replied. "But furthermore, why are you coming?"

The Ainu gave the younger one of his famous smiles.

"I can't let my boyfriend be without someone cheering from the sidelines. Right?"

Instead of stopping, as much as his sanity wanted him to, and run away, Ren just gave one of his own smiles and kept running with Horohoro by his side.

**---**

**Forgive me my readers, I went through my chapters and saw that I didn't delete some notes that I put in some chapters. chapter 9 for example. My mistake!**

**To mankinfan: yes, I agree. This would not make a good prequel would it? I wish I had enough money to buy the manga. T_T But alas, I do not. Thank you for taking the time to read and critic my story. It helps with my developement a lot. Reading off of onemanga will take a lot of time.**

**And BTW, that note was definately not written by Rennie.**


End file.
